


intimacy

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: The beginning of a private night together.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“I’ve never—” Obi-Wan flushed, but he didn’t turn away. Padmé took his hand as he continued. “The Order discourages such intimate relationships.”

“You’re such a good man.” Padmé leaned in to kiss his cheek, beard-rough and warm. “We don’t need to do this, Obi-Wan.”

He lifted her (with his strong arms, not the Force) and settled her on his lap. “I want to.” He traced a line from her ear to her collarbone, and she shivered. “Just show me how, my love.”

“You’re doing a lovely job,” Padmé murmured, when his fingers paused at her neckline. “Keep going.”

He did.


End file.
